1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plasma torch producing a plasma jet in an enlarged area in which to treat the material to be treated, and a method of generating a plasma extending over such an enlarged area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical plasma torch known in the art emits a plasma jet extending like a rod. This plasma jet has a very high temperature and travels exactly along a straight line, so that it can effectively be used for the localized heating of a particular place. It is very effective for the purpose of locally heating only a particular spot of a large object and melting the material of that spot alone.